La más cruel de las venganzas
by skuro tabis
Summary: Un gran error cometido y la oportunidad de resarcirse, ¿Sesshomaru estará dispuesto a dejar de lado sus prejuicios aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad o se condenara a mismo a un mundo de dolor?... De los mismos creadores de "Estúpida ingenuidad" y "La venganza de un ave"
1. Chapter 1

**De los mismos creadores de "Estúpida ingenuidad" y "La venganza de un ave"**

 **La más cruel de las venganzas: Primera parte.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(En algún bosque lejano)**

Lo único que podía sentir era un líquido caliente escurriéndose entre sus dedos, a su vez que sus prendas de blanco impoluto eran manchadas. El aroma metálico de la sangre estaba en el aire y él aun no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer, se sentía confundido como si no fuera él. Un ruido de entre los arbustos lo asusto, pero todo paso cuando de los arbustos salió un conejo blanco el cual ni bien vio la escena delate de él salió despavorido del lugar.

Sesshomaru se sentía aliviado al ver que solo se trataba de un inofensivo conejo y no de un testigo… ¿Testigo? Y fue en ese momento que crueldad de la realidad cayó como un balde agua fría sobre el imponente taiyoukai, cuando el peso que retenían sus fuertes brazos se hizo nuevamente presente y el frio empezó a recorrer su cuerpo.

Con temor bajo la vista… y por segunda vez en su larga vida las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar su hermosos rostro, una vez más volvía a sentir ese dolor instaurándose en su pecho, no… no, esta vez era diferente, el olor que sentía esta vez era mis veces peor que aquella vez… era indescriptible, imposible de soportar más dolorosa que cualquier herida recibida en batalla… pero aun así sabía que le mismo había buscado eso.

Arrepentido por lo que hizo intento resarcir sus actos, rápidamente la coloco sobre el suelo desenvaino a colmillo sagrado, espero… espero… y espero pero la espada no palpitaba y él no podía ver a los mensajeros del más allá, furioso lanzo la espada ahora solo era un pedazo de metal sin valor y sin poder que por única vez no hacia lo él le pedía.

Sin poder acallar los gritos de su conciencia, callo de rodillas y cual niño pequeño abrazo aquel cuerpo ahora carente calor y empezó a sollozar… sí, el todo poderoso taiyoukai, lord del oeste Sesshomaru Taisho, hijo del gran inu no Taisho el general perro y de la inugami lady Irasue estaba arrodillado sobre el suelo de un bosque cualquiera llorando cual bebe abrazado a un cadáver el cual tenía una terrible herida en el pecho. Herida que solo una bestia podría haber hecho y el perpetrador de tan terrible acto era el que estaba llorando su muerte… irónico en todo el sentido de la palabra.

– _¡Anda, vamos llora, llora después de todo, todo esto es tú culpa_!: Rugió Yako, dolido por el acto tan vil que él cometió o mejor dicho ambos cometieron, después de todo aunque le pesara mucho ambos eran uno.

Sesshomaru simplemente no escuchaba nada, solo se mantenía en tener el rostro hundido en los cabellos azabaches de ella, inhalaba el delicioso perfume que antaño había sido su perdición y ahora comenzaba a difuminarse, mientras él se negaba a la realidad y empezaba a rogar por primera vez en su larga vida.

–¡Por favor, por favor abre los ojos!, mírame una vez… rétame como solo tú eres capaz de hacer, háblame aunque sea para gritarme… no me importara que me faltes el respételo… ¡Kagome!

– _JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA… ¿AHORA LA LLAMAS POR SU NOMBRE?, ¿ACASO NO CONSIDERABAS INDIGNO SU SOLA MENCIÓN?... VAMOS, VAMOS SIGUE LLAMÁNDOLA A VER SI ELLA TE CONTESTA:_ Grito Yako agonizante por el dolor que él les había producido a ambos.

–Kagome, Kagome, mi Kagome abre los ojos… me comporte como un verdadero miserable, como la peor de las escorias… perdóname por todo el daño que te hice, te… te juro que si salimos de esta yo…

– _¿Que tonto e inútil juramento harás?, lo que tienes en brazos no es más que un pedazo de carne y huesos… no es ella… ella se fue por que tú la mataste, la asesinaste, nos arrebataste a nuestra compañera:_ Grito Yako desde su prisión.

–¡BASTA!

– _Eres de lo peor, pides clemencia cuando tú no la tuviste con ella… cuando solo la humillaste… Dime Sesshomaru, que se siente ¿tener las manos manchadas de la sangre de una criatura tan pura como ella?... tú el gran Sesshomaru, que acabaste con youkais que solo se cruzaran por asares de la vida en tu camino y con aldeas humanas a los cuales aplastabas cual hormigueros, tú el asesino perfecto acabaste con la vida de otro sucio humano, ¿Por qué no haces lo de siempre y simplemente abandonas el cadáver y te vas?, deja que los carroñeros acaben con lo que queda de su cuerpo y tú vuelves a tu ostentoso palacio:_ Puede que Yako pareciera indiferente pero en realidad lo único que quería era dañar a Sesshomaru aun si el precio por hacerlo fuera clavarse un puñal el mismo.

–Kagome… Kagome: Repitió Sesshomaru sin parar creyendo que ella en cualquier momento respondería a su llamado.

– _¿Kagome?, acaso dejo ser solo un sucio humano, escoria, miko, mujer como solías llamarla y no olvidemos como la llamaste la última vez que la viste… ¿Cómo la llamaste?... Así ya me acuerdo la llamaste put…_

–No, lo digas… no quiero recordar: Suplico Sesshomaru el en realidad desea con toda su alma no recordar cuando había comenzado su tragedia.

–¿ _No quieres recordar ese día?, eres como tu padre Sesshomaru que a pesar de estar con tu madre que era su compañera legitima la traiciono con la madre de Inuyasha, vaya que si eres el fiel retrato de Inu no taisho:_ Se burló Yako de lo infantil que sonaba la petición, pero pese a toda no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de hacer sufrir más al orgulloso Sesshomaru. Yako empezó a mostrarle los recuerdos de "ese día".

Sesshomaru vio como aquel día hace 6 años semanas antes de la batalla final Naraku ella se había armado de valor y le había confesado sus sentimientos, Kagome le dijo que estaba enamorada de él… él simplemente se había quedado congelado en su lugar, porque aunque le costara admitirlo el también sentía lago por ella, se sentía atraído e intrigado por ella quería saber qué es lo que la asía tan difieren como para que sus sentidos se enfocaran en ella siempre. Una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron costándose y él en el ardor del momento la marco como su compañera uniendo así sus vidas y sus almas para siempre. Al día siguiente cuando el despertó y se encontró enredado al cuerpo desnudo de ella, se sintió furioso consigo mismo, asqueado por hacer marcado a una simple e inútil humana como su compañera de vida… el no pudo evitar desprender youki lo que acuso de que ella despertara asustada, temerosa lo vio e intento cubrir su desnudes con sus prendas de sacerdotisa pero él fue más rápido y la sujeto del cuello y le dijo que más valía que se fuera porque ya había cumplido con su utilidad, después de todo solo era otra de las tantas putas con las cuales se había relacionado a lo largo de su vida, después de eso la soltó sin cuidado y se vistió mientras ella solo lloraba de dolor y vergüenza, luego cuando estaba por irse le dio una última advertencia le dijo que nunca digiera lo que había pasado o el mismo se encargaría de matarla, a ella y a todos sus amigos.

Después de haberla destrozado, a fuerza de voluntad evito ir casi unos 8 meses a la aldea donde ella y Rin vivían, luego descubrió que ella se había ido y que absolutamente nadie sabía dónde estaba pero sus amigos sabían que donde quiera que estuviera ella estaría bien.

Sesshomaru trato de ignorarlo todo y solo se ocupó en verla por Rin, pero un año después su madre le había presentado a una inu youkai pura para una unión estratégica y otorgarle a el oeste un digno heredero, pero el problema radicaba en que él ya había marcado a una hembra y ante ley de los youkai no podía volverlo a hacer, pero había otra alternativa y esa era… que si uno de los dos compañeros muriese el otro quedaría libre para volver a tomar un compañero.

En contra de la protestas de Yako, Sesshomaru empezó a buscar a Kagome con el fin de romper su lazo y todo esto lo hizo en secreto pues no podía arriesgarse a que alguien se enterase del desliz que tuvo. Hasta que años después de iniciada su búsqueda le llegaron los rumores de una sacerdotisa que ayudaba tanto a youkai como humanos, nadie sabía el nombre de la sacerdotisa solo la conocían con el apelativo de "la santa", inmediatamente él fue en su búsqueda. La encontró mientras en un campo ella recogía plantas, se veía tan irreal. Él corazón de él empezó a latir frenéticamente por la alegría de volverla a ver… ese día simplemente no pudo llevar a cabo el terrible plan que tenía pensado y volvió a su palacio… pero cuando llego aquella que era su prometida lo esperaba para hacerlo perder en los placeres de la carne pero todo el acto lo hizo pensando en ella, en esa humana y una vez más se odio y asqueo consigo mismo así que con todas sus emociones a flor de piel a la mañana siguiente volvió a emprender el mismo viaje que el del día anterior, con la consigna de cumplir su plan y ante las suplicas y berridos de Yako ataco a Kagome que soltó la canasta de frutas que llevaba. Solo cuando sintió que los latidos del corazón de ella empezaban a disminuir se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, del pecado que había cometido…

Mientras Yako lo torturaba con los recuerdos él se liberaba de sus cadenas y tomaba su verdadera forma, en un intento de menguar le dolor que lo corroía empezó a destruir todo a su alrededor incluso en su locura arraso con aldeas que habían en las cercanías hasta que un joven monje errante de unos 19 años con una curiosa cabellera de color blanco y a pesar de su corta edad lo enfrentó causándole grandes daños, de hecho Yako ni siquiera se defendía solo dejaba que el monje lo dañara más y más hasta que un momento Sesshomaru volvió a tener el control salió del lugar. Lacerado y con múltiples heridas chorreando sangre y con la parte superior de su vestimenta completamente destrozada regreso al lugar donde se supone estaba el cuerpo de Kagome, pero hay no había nada solo un charco de sangre.

–Kagome, ¿Dónde estás?: Pregunto al viento y empezó a ver a lo loco por todos lados buscando al culpable imaginario que se había atrevido a llevársela de su lado pero no encontró nada ni nadie. Derrotado callo de rodillas sobre la mancha de sangre de ella y se aferró a la tierra.

– _Parece que los dioses te consideran lo suficientemente corrupto y podrido como para no dejarte tan siquiera conservar su cadáver… pero no te aflijas tanto ahora eres libre, podrás marcar al fin a tu prometida y tener todos los dignos cachorros que querías, todos ellos youkais puro no como los hanyou que Kagome te hubiera dado o no, no, no nada de hanyou, nada de cachorros nacidos de ella…:_ Dijo Yako mientras lloraba sangre y sabiendo que le había do la estocada final a Sesshomaru.

En el instante en el que Yako terminara su oración Sesshomaru no pudo evitar hacerse una imagen metal de Kagome rodeada de pequeños hanyou de cabello plateado y ojos chocolate, con esto último Sesshomaru solo rugió de dolor, rugido que hizo que las aves hulleras. Se quedó durante el resto del día y toda la noche en ese lugar y al día siguiente después de dejar una tumba improvisada en el lugar regreso a su palacio, ni bien llego rompió su compromiso y echo a patadas a la inu youkai y se encerró en su habitación. A pesar del dolor que lo corroía y lo único que deseara era morir sabía que no podría hacerlo, no hasta que expiara sus pecados y se le permitiera reunirse con ella en el otro mundo y cuando se encontraran le pediría perdón de rodillas.

En tanto Yako solo se reía ante la ingenuidad de Sesshomaru, como si fuera fácil borrar la larga lista de muertes que el asesino perfecto arrastraba.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pasaron 50 años desde que el mato a la única mujer que había amado y cada uno de esos días Yako se encargaba de recordarle lo que hizo y el mundo no se quedaba atrás porque siempre le mostraba la felicidad de los demás, de aquellas familias de youkai y humanas que se regodeaban en la felicidad, hijos jugando son sus padre… niños creciendo para llegar a convertirse en el orgullo de su padre. Experiencias que él nunca pasaría por que el mismo se había quietado la oportunidad y por ello debía pagar.

Cada día que pasaba sentía que su fuerzas menguaban, después de todo se había convertido en la sombra de lo que solía ser, ya no era tan temido ni respetado como antes pero eso poco le importaba, hace mucho que había dejado de importarle lo que el resto dijera de él. La única forma en la cual él pasaba sus días era recordando y creando posibles escenarios en los cuales él y ella estaban juntos y tenían hijos, siendo una gran y hermosa familia feliz. Irónico que ahora el gran Sesshomaru pasara sus días viviendo en las nubes pero el dolor era tanto como para afrontar la realidad.

Pero un día tuvo que hacerlo, tuvo que abrir sus ojos a la cruel realidad y ver como todo lo que sus antepasados habían construido se había desmoronado y todo eso debido a cierto echo ocurrido con su bestia.

Después de que Yako se salió de control, los señores feudales y sacerdotes habían decidió que los demonios como tal era una amenaza para los humanos y debían ser eliminados, después de todo ya habían aguantado demasiado de esa criaturas… y fue como así empezó la gran purga youkai.

EL castillo del oeste fue uno de tantos que fueron atacados por ejercito humano, Sesshomaru intento defender a su gente pero 50 años de depresión le estaban pasando factura, pues ya no era ni la sombra de lo que fue, aparte que sus enemigos contaban con dos fuertes monjes. Al final de dos días el palacio del oeste callo en manos humanos y el lord Sesshomaru fue tomado como prisionero.

Pero lo que nadie sospechaba era que el lord se sentía feliz pues cuando sus enemigos lo matases le permitirían reunirse con ella. O eso pensaba él porque una persona en particular tenía planeado algo muy especial para él.

Días después de su captura fue llevado hasta un lugar que él conocía exactamente, la aldea de donde ella venia, fue atado al árbol donde su medio hermano Inuyasha había sido sellado.

–Curioso: Se dijo a si mismo al saber que moría en el lugar donde antes estuvo su medio hermano.

Luego uno de los sacerdotes que habían sido responsables de la caída de su casa se puso en frente.

–¿A qué hora piensas matarme, niño?: Pregunto impaciente Sesshomaru al joven que no aparentaba más de 23 años y tenía sobre su cabeza envuelta en una tela de color blanca.

–¿Matarte?, oh no la muerte es demasiada buena para un ser tan despreciable como tú: dijo el joven y fue en ese momento que Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que el lugar había sido acondicionado para un ritual.

A cada lado del árbol sagrado estaban dos monjes más los cuales empezaban a rezar y el joven delante de él empezaba a recitar un potente conjuro, que era una verdadera tortura para Sesshomaru. Luego de unos largos y agonizante minutos el conjuro empezó a hacer efecto, lentamente el cuerpo de Sesshomaru era llevado dentro del árbol sagrado, aprisionándolo dentro para siempre pero eso sí él estaría consiente de todo cuanto ocurriese a su alrededor.

Y fue así como vio que aquel joven monje una vez terminado el conjuro cayó de espaldas, luego vio como un monje mayor y una muchacha aprecian corriendo para llegar hasta él, también el resto de monjes rompió su formación y se aproximaron hasta el caído, de la boca del joven monje empezaba a salir sangre mientras este solo sonreía.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste hijo?, pudimos encontrar otra manera: Lloro el monje mayor y ahora que lo examinaba bien, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que ese monje lo había enfrentada aquel día hace 50 años, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a la joven de cabellara castaña llamar al joven.

–Kaname, ¿Por qué?: Lloro la chicha mientras sujetaba la mano derecha del joven.

–Lo ciento Nao, lo tenía que hacer… ciento no haber podido correspondido tus sentimientos: Dijo él.

–Padre perdóname, pero esta era la única manera: Lloro el joven viendo al monje mayor mientras la tela de su cabeza empezaba a resbalarse y mostraba un cabello de color plateado, pero lo curioso del caso era que él tenía dos orejitas de perro. En conclusión el joven era un hanyou.

–Perdóname padre, pero ya debo partir mi madre ya debe estar esperándome: Dijo el joven mientras serraba los ojos.

–SI, ya ve después de todo ya esperaste demasiado tiempo para verla de nuevo: Dijo el monje mayor con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que los presente.

–Sí: respondió a penas la joven mientras la vida abandonaba su cuerpo.

Todo concluyo cuando se llevaron el cuerpo del joven y al día siguiente el monje había ordenado la construcción de un templo para "apaciguar" al espíritu capturado. Sesshomaru intento liberarse pues no deseaba pasar el resto de la eternidad atrapado en un árbol pero por más que lo intento no lo logro y al paso de los años termino por rendirse.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando al fin había perdido la cuenta de las décadas que estaba atrapado un día la familia que estaba encargada del templo y de su "prisión" trajo consigo una bebe, pero no cualquier bebe ella era Kagome, su Kagome.

Las próximas décadas él se mantuvo atento a ella y ella avía tomado la costumbre de sentarse bajo las ramas del árbol y hablarle como si se tratara de un árbol de verdad, siempre de noche lejos de los ojos y oídos indiscretos. Raro desde el punto de vista de otros pero reconfortante para él de echo los momentos donde ella le hablaba eran los momentos más felices de todos para él.

Luego con el momento en el cual ella fue llevada al pasado Kagome empezó a relatarle a su amigo el árbol sagrado sus aventuras y desventuras, gracias a eso había descubierto que el inútil de Inuyasha merecía morir por hacerla sufrir… pero se le paso cuando ella le conto que se sentía traída por un demonio blanco, el hermano de Inuyasha, le contaba cada de talle de él con tanta ilusión que lo único que causo fue que Sesshomaru se sintiera cada vez peor. Después de todo él la asesino.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Un mañana, cuando nadie esperaba que ella regresara ella salió corriendo del cobertizo donde se hallaba el poso y corrió a su casa, entonces Sesshomaru no tardo en comprender que había pasado aquello, el día en que le rompió el corazón. Los pocos días que ella se quedó en su época no se acercó al árbol. Pero una mañana cuando ella tenía todas sus cosas preparadas para partir al sengoku ella se acercó hasta él y se despidió con una sonrisa.

Dentro de su prisión Sesshomaru grito y le pidió que no valla, pero obviamente ella no era capaz de escucharlo, ella se giró y se fue dejando abatido a Sesshomaru quien era consciente de los acontecimientos por los cuales tendría que pasar ella.

Después de esa despedida ella no volvió…

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Otro día carente de significado para alguien que estaba atrapado transcurría, cuando el hermano de ella y una amiga de este se sentaron cerca del árbol y comenzaron a relatarse historias cosas típicas de niños… hasta que le puso especial atención a una historia que el hermano de ella contaba.

–Cuenta la leyenda que un día un youkai de gran poder quien era considerado el más poderoso de su clase un día enloqueció y nadie supo porque, en su locura arraso con todo a su paso incluso le arrebato la vida a una sacerdotisa que se dice era una santa, porque ayudaba a humanos y youkais sin distinción. Años después de que el demonio matara a la santa se inició una guerra en contra de los youkais dos sacerdotes con la ayuda de los señores feudales apresaron al youkai que enloqueció y uno de los sacerdotes sabiendo que el youkai era muy poderoso ideo un conjuro y la atrapo en este árbol, pero el precio a pagar era su vida: Concluyo de contar el pequeño ante la sorprendía niña que miraba el gran árbol con detenimiento.

–Mi abuelo me conto esa historia, solo que hay algunas cosas que son muy diferentes: Dijo la niña.

–Así, ¿Cuál es la versión que sabes?: Pregunto Sota intrigado.

–Bueno al inicio empieza de la misma manera, pero la versión que mi abuelo me conto decía que el youkai estaba enamorado de la santa, pero al ser un ser de gran poder sentía vergüenza de ella porque era humana y pensando que se desharía de lo que sentía él la mato. Al final termina arrepintiéndose de lo que hizo y rogo a los dioses que lo perdonaran y lo reunieran con ella pero mi abuelo me conto que los dioses estaban muy molestos con él así que simplemente apartaron la vista de él… pero lo que nunca nadie supo fue que la santa había tenido un hijo del demonio y ella por querer protegerlo se escondió con el pequeño… tan bien que se dice que al momento que el demonio mato a la santa el niño presencio todo y espero pacientemente a que el demonio se fuera para poder llevarse el cadáver de su madre a una cueva y hay la enterró tiempo después un monje lo encontró y lo adopto, lo educo como a su propio hijo, el niño creció y se convirtió en un poderoso monje y fue él quien sello al demonio que había asesinado a su madre: Termino el relato la pequeña.

–Vaya esa versión no me la sabia, pero en cierta forma es triste el demonio nunca supo que tenía un hijo: Dijo Sota.

–El monje tampoco sabía quién era su padre, solo vengo la muerte de su madre, pero lo bueno es que solo es un cuento: Comento anima da la pequeña. Luego los dos niños fueron llamados por la señora de la casa.

En tanto Sesshomaru apenas y podía mantener la poca cordura que tenía, la historia de la niña concordaba en gran medida con ciertos sucesos y explicaba como el cadáver de Kagome había desaparecido aquel día, su hijo lo había ocultado.

Cuando oyó que posiblemente él habían tenido un hijo con el amor de su vida se sintió inmensamente feliz pero una vez más la vida le dio una bofetada de realidad, cuando supo que el monje que lo sello era su hijo, entro en cuenta que él al haber matado a Kagome había condenado a su propio hijo a una vida en pos de la venganza.

Ya no pudo más y empezó a reír ante la ironía de vida, luego lloro porque todo cuanto había ocurrido era su culpa y estaba pagando el precio.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sumido en la más profunda oscuridad y abrazado así mismo un día Sesshomaru vio algo que no había visto desde su encierro… una luz. Algo confundido enfoco bien la vista y cunado lo hizo se sorprendió mucho.

Delante de él estaba la figura resplandeciente de ella, Kagome el amor de su vida.

–Kagome…: Dijo en un susurró mientras levantaba su cabeza.

–Sesshomaru ha pasado algo de tiempo: Saludo ella sonriéndole de buena gana. El intento ir a abrazarla pero algo se lo impedía y ese algo eran cadenas, las cadenas de un prisionero. Kagome lentamente se acercó a él y toco las cadenas y estas desaparecieron dejando libre a Sesshomaru que la miraba atónito –Vamos, los dioses has visto por todo lo que has pasado y en decidido perdonarte.

Después de decir esto una especie de puerta echa de luz apareció en el lugar. Ese era el camino hacia la libertad.

–¿Cuánto… cuanto tuviste que rogar por mí, Kagome?: Pregunto Sesshomaru, él era consiente que ningún dios en su sano juicio lo hubiera perdonado así como así a no ser de que alguien hubiera intervenido por él.

–Yo… no hice nada: Trato de mentir ella y solo quedo en un intento.

–No sabes mentir… ¿Cuándo tiempo?: Exigió saber él.

–Desde que morí: Contesto ella derrotada, ella no quería que él se entera –Yo no creía justo que kaname te hiciera esto, lo siento en verdad.

–Por qué te disculpas él solo hizo lo correcto… vengo la muerte de su madre y le ofreció al asesino un justo castigo: Dijo él. Kagome solo lo vio triste sentía mucho todo lo que él tuvo que pasar.

–Sesshomaru… no es… no es justo que te pasara esto… Kaname no debió hacerte esto, Sesshomaru, Kaname es mi hijo… y tuyo. Sé que debí decírtelo ante pero tenía miedo de que tú nos…

–¿Los asesinaría?: Interrumpió Sesshomaru a Kagome –Lo hubiera hecho… hiciste lo correcto al esconderte aunque al final pudo más mi mediocridad.

–Dejemos el pasado en el pasado Sesshomaru, vamos es hora de volver a empezar: Kagome agarro de la mano a Sesshomaru y lo empezó a guiar hacia a la puerta pero este se detuvo abruptamente causando desconcierto en Kagome.

–¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru?

–Cuando estemos del otro lado ¿Estas a mi lado?: Preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

–Yo… estaré a tu lado como una amiga, compañera, consejera, hermana o incluso una madre más ya no como una amante, porque en el momento que me marcaste aquella noche nuestras almas se unieron para toda la eternidad pero cuando me… asesinaste el lazo se rompió irremediablemente: Explico Kagome.

–Entonces no iré: Sentencio Sesshomaru, no desea vivir en un mundo donde no pudiera estar con ella, no de la forma que él quería. Por qué la idea de él naciera de ella no, era algo fácil de digerir –Lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado aunque suene egoísta… Kagome yo te amo.

–Me advirtieron que esto podría pasar: Kagome suspiro resignada, ella más que nadie sabía de lo obstinado que podía ser Sesshomaru –Hay otra opción, una segunda y última oportunidad y si no aprovechas todo se perderá.

Sesshomaru, no lo podría creer podría resarcís sus errores, podría tener una vida a lado de ella.

–Pero, sentirás como si todo hubiera sido un sueño y si no corriges tus errores no abra otra oportunidad, de echo serás castigado terriblemente: Dijo Kagome, en realidad no quería que el fallase por que se estaría condenando a sí mismo a una tortura eterna.

–Lo are y no fallare: Sentención con convicción Sesshomaru.

–Eso espero: Dijo Kagome mientras le sonreía, él no pudo resistirse más y la estrecho entre sus brazos.

–Perdóname por todo el daño que te cause, no sabía lo mucho que te amaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde… mi orgullo y prejuicios pudieron más.

–Sesshomaru… es hora de despertar.

–Deja que disfrute un momento más así: Se negaba a apartarse de ella.

–Lo siento pero ya no hay tiempo: Dijo ella alejándose un poco de él, luego ella se puso de puntillas y roso sus labios contra los suyos. Sesshomaru se sentía en paraíso y se aferró más a la unión.

Pero cuando el aire hizo falta muy a su pesar se separó de ella pero cuando abrió los ojos lo único que vio fue el techo de su habitación.

–Un sueño… todo había sido un sueño: Se dijo a sí mismo el lord.

–Estas ¿Seguro?: Pregunto burlonamente su bestia.

Sesshomaru solo gruño por la presunta y ya siendo de día salió de su cama después de todo tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

Pero en todo el día una molesta sensación se instauro en su pecho. Algo que le impulsaba a buscar desesperadamente a alguien, alguien muy especial.

Y sabía quién era ese alguien, la mujer a la cual destrozó el corazón sin miramientos hace tan solo hace unos meses poco antes de la batalla final había despreciado y humillado. Pero algo dentro de él le obligaba a ir buscarla y curiosamente tenía la extraña sensación de saber dónde estaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Sesshomaru se dejó guiar por su instinto y termino por llegar a un campo muy, muy al norte. En una pequeña aldea en las cercanías, una hermosa sacerdotisa se dirigía al campo de flores a recoger algunas plantas medicinales.

Sesshomaru ni bien noto su presencia se escondió entonces la vio aparecer y casi se cae de espaldas al verla, y la causa era que Kagome llevaba un lindo vientre abultado. Ella tranquilamente recogía sus plantas sin percatarse que dos ojos albarinos observaban cada movimiento que ella hacía. Ni bien ella termino con su quehacer ella volvió su pueblo.

Sesshomaru no sabía que pensar, ella le daría un heredero, un primogénito, hanyou… sin saber que pensar exactamente, porque una parte de si desea que debía acabar con ella y el cachorro por ser una vergüenza a su familia y la otro parte decía que debía protegerlos con su vida. Se sentía tan confundido, indeciso y sin saber qué hacer. Durante aproximadamente un mes Sesshomaru se rebajó a ser un simple fisgón, siguiendo paso a paso el día a día de Kagome.

Pero un día se cansó de ver y decidió actuar, mientras ella tranquilamente recogía sus plantas medicinales, él se acercó por detrás hasta ella y la puso inconsciente y se la llevo a su palacio. Cuando llego a este ordeno que se prepara un lugar especial para ella.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome despertó algo confundida porque único que recordaba fue ver un mancho plateado dirigiéndose a ella y luego todo se volvió negro. Vio que estaba sobre una gran y mullida cama, inspecciono mejor el lugar y se dio cuenta que es esa habitación era digna de una princesa.

–¿Dónde estoy?: Se preguntó Kagome levantándose de la mullida cama y empezó a inspeccionar el lugar. Hasta que una voz gutural respondió su pregunta.

–En mi palacio: Dijo la última persona que ella esperaba volverse a encontrar en su vida.

–Sesshomaru?...

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Continuara…**

Qué tal que les pareció, creen que tenga potencial… porque para ser sincera tenía planeado que fuera un one shot y planeaba dejarlo solo hasta la parte donde Sesshomaru se entera que tenía un hijo y básicamente termina como un loco… pero luego cuando comencé a escribir mi mente empezó a divagar y termino como una historia aunque no planeo que se alarga ni mucho menos, pero en fin.

Solo espero que le haya gustado.

Por cierto para los que siguen mmmi otra historia "La venganza de un ave" no quiero que piensen que abandone la historia es solo que estoy replanteando algunos temas y sacando todo el relleno que tenía.

Sin más que decir me despido y le deseo a todas y todos una linda semana XD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaa, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la ultimas que escribí algo, perdón por estar tan alejada de ustedes T – T. me pasaron un montón de cosas en este tiempo… felizmente todo eso paso y puedo volver con nuevas energías a este hermoso mundo de fanfiction. Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especias a Alex sama por ser mi inspiración en muchos momentos, faby sama y peketaishouchiha por llenarme de ánimos en muchas ocasiones. Espero disfruten este capítulo.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **La más cruel de las venganzas: Segunda parte.**

– Se… Sesshomaru… – Apenas era capaz de decir algo Kagome al ver a frente a si a Sesshomaru.

– Miko – Saludo de forma cortante a la pobre Kagome que estaba en estaba muy asustada y estaba temblando de miedo.

Entrando en cuenta de que tenía algo muy importante que proteger Kagome rápidamente cubrió su vientre con sus manos y pensaba en una forma de escabullirse de su captor.

– No te atrevas a intentar nada estúpido – Advirtió él adivinando lo que ella pensaba hacer.

– ¿Porque me trajiste aquí?, ¿Qué me vas a hacer? – Preguntó casi temblando ella.

– Cállate, estas aquí por eso – Dijo el apuntando al vientre de ella. – Un hanyou no puede ser un primogénito Taisho.

– Esa no es mi intención… yo solo quería vivir tranquilamente.

Él no sabía que decir, se echaba la culpa porque si no la hubiera traído a su hogar no estaría en esta situación con ella, y todo por un tonto sueño que en este preciso momento ni recordaba, maldito sean su precipitada reacción.

– Ahora que ya aclaro sus dudas lord del oeste ¿puedo irme?.

La pregunta de Kagome saco de su divagación a Sesshomaru y este respondió un rápido y definitivo. – ¡No!

Kagome se levantó de la cama molesta y le hizo frente a Sesshomaru. – Tú no puede impedirme que me valla así que, ¡quítate de mi camino!

Era verdad lo que ella decía él no era nadie para impedirle irse, pero pese a eso no quería que se valla. El verla parada frente a él sin la menor duda de vacilación o miedo en sus palabras le hizo recordar cuando esa humana ayudo a derrotar a Naraku, se veía echa toda una fiera.

– Y bien ¿te quitaras de mi camino o tendré que abrirme paso? – Kagome apenas podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, ella estaba enfrentando al arma perfecta. Miedo o no, ella solo sabía que no iba dejar que este demonio hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, él ya le rompió el corazón ¿que más quería de ella?...

– El hanyou q…

– Es mi hijo y no tiene relación contigo – interrumpió groseramente lo que él iba de decir. Sin esperar a que el demonio continuará con sus tonterías (desde el punto de vista de Kagome) ella salió de la habitación dando grandes pasos.

En su larga vida nunca nadie lo había tratado tan groseramente, y ahora esta humana no solo lo interrumpió sino que lo dejo con la palabra en la boca. Debería estar molesto pero alguna razón no lo estaba de echo tenía una muy, muy ligera sonrisa en el rostro…

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lo más rápido que pudo Kagome se alejó de la presencia de ese demonio.

– _Que se creía él, primero la rapta del bosque y luego le empieza de decir tonterías sobre su hijo_. Para este punto Kagome se preocupó porque no sabía cómo él la había encontrado, ella se había encargado de ocultarse por el bien de su bebe… después de lo que Sango le conto que pasaba con algunos hanyou.

Según lo que Sango le dijo algunos youkai tenía la mala costumbre de matar a su descendencia al no considerarlos dignos por la mezcla de sangre. Y también… Sango le había advertido que él podría matarla… por la marca que ella llevaba. Por el momento ha podido camuflar la marca y el olor que desprende que tiene pero no sabe por cuánto tiempo podrá hacerlo.

Sin saber cómo Kagome llego a un gran patio. Primero lo primero debe salir de ese lugar y luego pensar en las demás cosas.

De repente sintió que alguien la sujetaba de la cintura y que era elevada, cuando pudo tranquilizarse un poco ella centro su vista en el responsable del peor susto de este día.

– Sesshomaru?... ¿que pretendes?

Él solo la miro y volvió su vista al frente y dijo. – Ni siquiera pudiste encontrar la salida, te devolveré a ese bosque – Luego se quedó en silencio y no dijo nada más.

Kagome apenas podía similar tanta cortesía de parte del demonio. Incluso ella lo veía de forma muy sospechosa.

Cuando llegaron al mismo punto del cual Sesshomaru arrebato a Kagome el demonio la dejo y se fue sin decir nada.

– ¿Estará enfermo? – Se preguntó a si misma la pelinegra mientras veía al demonio irse. No le dio más importancia al tema y recogió la canasta que traía por la mañana y se fue hacia su pequeño hogar, ya se hacía de noche y tenía hambre.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Con Sesshomaru.

Decir que hoy fue día más confuso de su vida sería poco, después de que le dijo que no la dejaría ir, él personalmente la lleva de regreso. Pero ¿qué le estaba pasando?, ¿sería que ella le hizo algo?, imposible es solo un ser humano… pero entonces ¿qué era lo que lo tenía as?

– ¿Amo?...

– ¿Qué quieres Jaken? – Ya de por si el día de hoy estaba muy irritado el lord y ahora el pequeño lambiscón aparece para fastidiarlo más.

El pobre sapo ni siquiera supo que hizo mal, para ver a su amo tan enojada, él solo vino a recordar algo. – Amo, su madre pidió que la visitara creo que tiene un tema importante que tratar con usted – Se apresuró a decir el sapo mientras se postraba esperando que su amo no descargue su furia con él (como comúnmente suele pasar), para su mala suerte hoy no fue una excepción. Momentos después se vio como algo salía volando de la mansión del lord del oeste.

Ya más animado Sesshomaru se fue rumbo a sus aposentos a descansar un poco. Se sentó cerca al borde de la ventana mientras sentía como el viento mecía su larga cabellera.

– Deberías ser más amble con ella – Comento perezosamente su Yako haciendo que el demonio frunciera el ceño.

– ¿Por qué debería?

– Solo es una recomendación… – Después de eso Yako ya no hablo.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Con Kagome.

Kagome vivía cerca del bosque, curiosamente encontró una cueva que estaba relativamente cerca de la aldea a la cual ayudaba, aunque al inicio el jefe de la aldea le había ofrecido que viviera en la aldea pero ella negó dado que tenía intenciones muy claras, ayudar a youkai y humanos por igual. Y lo más probable seria que la gente se asustara al ver youkai saliendo y entrando de la aldea, por ese motivo ella vivía fuera de la aldea.

A pesar de que el lugar en el que vivía era una cueva, Kagome logro hacer que ese lugar se volviera confortable. Cerca había un rio y estaba rodeada de un bosque lleno de vida además de que los aldeanos siempre traían algunos de los productos que cosechaban, desde que llego fueron días pacíficos… o lo eran hasta que Sesshomaru la encontró.

– ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿no podías simplemente olvidarte de nosotros? – Dijo al tiempo que acariciaba su vientre. – tres meses más y nacerás… o siento, quería que viviéramos tranquilos y ahora creo que eso no será posible.

Sin nada de apetito Kagome se acostó a dormir, mañana debería ir a la aldea y de seguro se la pasaría curando a alguno que otro aldeano.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al día siguiente, Sesshomaru muy a su pesar se fue a ver a su madre. Al llegar a la residencia de su madre, al llegar fue respetuosamente saludado por los sirvientes de su madre y conducido hacia una terraza en la que su madre estaría esperando. Al llegar vio a su madre entada tomando té acompañada de dos visitantes.

Uno de los extraños era un demonio con una larga cabellera plateada, una tez blanca como la leche, ojos color aguamarina y estaba vestido completamente de blanco. En contraste el otro individuo que era el más peculiar de ambos tenía una máscara que cubría la mitad superior de su rostro y llevaba una especie de turbante en la cabeza, también iba vestido de blanco solo que en contraste con el primero su forma de vestir era simple.

– Sesshomaru, es bueno verte. ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto cortésmente Irasue mientras le indicara que se acercara para tomar el té con ellos.

– He estado bien – Apenas contesto.

– Deja presentarte a nuestros invitados. Él es el señor Yukio, y el joven a lado de él es Kaito; ambos vinieron de visita por un par de días. Espero que no te incomode que pasen algo de tiempo en tu palacio.

– Es un gusto conocerlo joven heredero de la familia Taisho, su madre no conto sobre su hospitalidad y esperamos no ser un problema – Dijo el Yukio con una sonrisa risueña.

– Madre…–Sesshoamru estaba muy irritado pues no esperaba algo como esto. Simplemente había pensado que su madre lo había llamado para decirle algunas cosas sobre cuando iba a busca compañera o le comentaría sobre algunas buenas candidatas y ese tipo de cosas, no esperaba que su madre le lanzara literalmente dos tipos de dudosa procedencia para que vivan en su palacio del oeste.

Pero tomando en cuenta que le debía una a su madre por salvar a Rin y también que esas personas no deberían tener un trasfondo simple al ver el modo amable en que su madre los trataba, eso sin mencionar la mirada peros que su madre le lanzaba y que prometía que tomaría represalias si se negaba, pensó que esta única vez sería prudente acceder.

– No tengo inconvenientes en que se queden un par de días…

– Me alegra oír eso – Dijo Irasue sonriendo.

Después de un incómodo silencio Irasue se despidió de todos dejando con la responsabilidad de los invitados a Sesshomaru. Seguido de sus acompañantes Sesshomaru se fue a su palacio; al llegar instruyo a sus sirvientes que trataran con el máximo esmero a sus invitados, luego dejo as sus anchas a los dos extraños.

Ya instalados Yukio y Kaito estaban cerca de un estanque tomando algo de té mientras disfrutaban de la vista.

– Es una hermosa vista – Comento tranquilamente Yukio. – Muy tranquilo…

– Es verdad Yukio sama.

– Te he notado muy tenso desde que llegamos Kaito.

– Lo siento mucho Yukio sama, es solo que esta situación es un poco tensa para mí. Espero me disculpe – Dijo el joven al tiempo que hacia una reverencia.

– Tranquilo niño, te comprendo intenta aparentar más calma. Las cosas se harán como ya estaban estipuladas. Los cielos no perdonan fácilmente y hay ciertos tabúes que son imperdonables; Sesshomaru Taisho cometió el peor de los tabúes, debe ser castigado adecuadamente. Simplemente cumpliremos con el mandato que se nos dio y luego podremos volver a los cielos.

– Pero Yukio sama… ¿que pasara con el debido de la shikon no miko? – Pregunto preocupado el joven del turbante.

– Sobre eso… – Yukio entrecerró los ojos y su semblante se volvió duro. – Es verdad que ella rogo por ese él pero ella debería echarse la culpa por haber llamado la atención de quien no debía – Dijo mientras sonreía y bebía tranquilamente un sorbo de su bebida.

– Yukio sama… – el joven Kaito estaba un poco impresionado por la sonrisa cruel que llevaba su señor y por un momento sintió algo de pena por el lord del oeste.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ya era por la tarde y Kagome regresaba a casa después de un largo día de trabajo, como ella imagino había gente a quien curar. Esto la había dejado sin su despensa de hierbas medicinales, en los posteriores días tal vez debería ir a recolectar más. Salir aun corto viaje no sería una mala idea.

Al día siguiente Kagome alisto todo lo que necesitaba para un viaje corto d días fuera. Iba caminando tranquila con su fiel mochila amarilla preguntándose si lloverá cuando sintió la energía de un ser por de más molesto para ella.

– Sesshomaru – Dijo al tiempo que el demonio aparecía a su vista. – ¿A que debo el honor de tu presencia? – pregunto con obvio sarcasmo la pelinegra.

– ¿No se supone que las hembras humanas cuidan de si cuando están esperado cachorros? – Pregunto Sesshomaru dejando de lado la pregunta de Kagome.

– Eso no te importa, yo se cuidarme no saldría si supiera que pongo en riesgo a mi hijo o a mí. Además ya necesito algunas hierbas medicinales. Ni siquiera sé porque te explico na tiene nada que ver contigo – Molesta consigo misma Kagome solo se apresura para estar fuera de la presencia del youkai.

Después de media hora caminando Kagome volteo hacia atrás y hubiera deseado no hacerlo porque en contra de cualquier sentido común vio a Sesshomaru siguiéndola de cerca.

– ¿Acaso no tienes nada que hacer además de seguir a las personas?

Él no dijo nada y solo se paró a una distancia de tres pasos de ella. Kagome se cansó de esperar una respuesta y continúo con su viaje. Ara su desgracia parecía que Sesshomaru se había auto invitado a su pequeña travesía y no había modo de hacer que se valla.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Continuara…**


End file.
